Misha
Overview As a child he is somewhat of a liability but can be taught to do various crafts. For example, cooking, cigarettes, filters, toys, growing herbs and vegetables and so on. It takes longer time for children to complete everything than adults. As a child he requires less food than an adult and can go from 'Hungry' to 'Well Fed' status by eating a single cooked meal. Also, he cannot converse with visitors, including the trader Franko. Visitors will always ask if there is an adult they can talk to instead. Recruitment Speech Rejection Speech Role Like other children, he can't scavenge outdoors(scavenging in the shelter is doable), fight and guard. What he can do is limited and mostly needed to be taught first. But it does not need to be taught to craft certain toys such as jump rope and ball. Same for using Rainwater Collector, meat or vegetable or herb collection from Garden and Trap. If adults have not conversed with him for a few days, he probably will complain why no one talks to him. He will become happier or content by playing toys alone or interact with adults. Cveta and Zlata are greater than others to console towards Child survivors. What mentioned in the paragraph apply to other children. Personality His dog, Roxy means a lot to him. His biography talks about Roxy very often. But there is no obvious sign to know whether Roxy or his parents have huge influence on his future. And We have no idea how badly his sad ending impact on him. Character Story #''"When will Daniel come back? He's my friend. I didn't know him so well before but he has been really nice to me since he found me. I hope he comes back soon with my parents. I miss them. I was sitting at the big table with them eating breakfast when the soldiers came and said that there was an evacuation and that we had to get to the trucks."'' #''"My mom and dad started grabbing and packing things and I told them I had to go and get Roxy. I found her on the next street, but when we returned, everybody had gone. Daniel later said they thought that I must have already got on another truck. I fed Roxy and I had some milk and cookies, and we went to sleep."'' #''"One night, Roxy woke me up barking loudly and I heard terrible noises. I hid in my hideout because I knew that the thieves had come. Roxy fought them but they shot her. She saved my life. The thieves had left by morning, but they made a terrible mess and stole all our food."'' #''"I buried Roxy with her bowl and her toys and her blanket, and I marked the place on the wall. I didn't know what to do, so I waited. Then Daniel found me and took me with him. He said that Roxy is in heaven for saving me, and that one day I'll see her again. I just wish she was here, and my parents too. I have so much to tell them."'' Variants # "Do you think something happened to Daniel? He said he'll be back soon. Did he lie? He lived next to us but I didn't know him so well. I miss him now. I miss my parents. The last time I saw them was when we were eating breakfast and the soldiers started banging on the door and shouting that we had to get to the trucks because there was an evacuation." # "My parents started to run to and fro grabbing things and I said I’d go and get Roxy. I found her on the next street and took her to my parents. But they left without me. They always said they'd never ever leave me, but they lied. I ate cookies and I gave Roxy her food. And then we waited. But they didn't come." # "One night, Roxy started to growl and bark and I heard a bang and then she started to whine and there was another bang. I was in my hideout and I wanted to help her but I was scared. I heard steps and noises all through the night, and in the morning I found Roxy and she was dead. And there was no food left." # "I dug a hole and put her in and I had to cover her with earth because that's what you do. Her paws were sticking out and I couldn't bend them, so I brought sand from the sandbox. Then Daniel came and took me with him. He said Roxy is in heaven and promised to find my parents. But I think he lied. I think they're with Roxy." Endings }} Trivia *He's the only playable child who can reunite with parents ultimately in all endings. Category:Playable Characters Category:Children